The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for operating an electric motor.
Electric motors are known in a multiplicity of designs and are used in various technical fields. In motor vehicles, electric motors are used for driving windshield wipers, for example. It is known that electric motors emit electromagnetic interference on account of the electrical and magnetic fields which arise inside them and which vary over time. It is likewise known practice to reject such interference in the useful ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum by using filter elements. The increasingly continuous use of the electromagnetic spectrum by new applications, such as digital radio broadcasting, means an increase in the demands on the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) of technical appliances. In this case, the focus is on rarely but regularly recurring interference pulses in relatively high frequency ranges. It has been found that such interference pulses are not adequately rejected by the measures known hitherto in the case of wiper motors.